Was It All A Lie
by Elaine788
Summary: It has been six years since Sarah defeated the labyrinth and she decided it was finally time to grow up was her past all just a lie? is jareth the only person she can trust now?


I do not own any of the original characters of the Labyrinth although, I most defiantly wish that I did. Any other characters are of my own creation and, do belong to me.

Please enjoy,

Elaine788

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Was It All A Lie**

It had now been six years since the last time she had saw him, and yet in  
those six years the memories of him where still so very fresh in her mind.  
It  
seemed like yesterday since she had beaten the labyrinth. Maybe it was  
because she still saw the labyrinth every night in her dreams. Either way it  
didn't really matter, Sarah knew it was finally time for her to move on- for  
her to  
forget about the labyrinth. She decided that with the phone call she  
received just two days ago; it made her realize it was time  
for her to let go of her fantasy world and grow up.  
Sarah started getting dressed in an all black dress preparing for the day  
that she truly didn't want to go through and having to except a truth that  
in all reality she still couldn't except. As Sarah left the house she took  
one last glance at the picture that hung by the door. It showed her father,  
stepmother, Toby and herself. They were all posed and dressed perfectly, the  
epitome of a perfect family. But those days were over.

Sarah had arrived at the church only to see a sad Toby and Karen. They had  
both become very close to her over the past six years. She had  
excepted Karen as her mother, and even though Toby could drive her insane,  
she realized that was normal of younger sibling. Karen walked over to Sarah  
and gave her a big hug.

"Sarah, I am really sorry about your father. He loved you so very much and  
I loved him. I hope you know that." Karen finally let go of her, only  
to see tears beginning to stain Sarah's face. Although Karen had not always  
been Sarah's favorite person, she never questioned how much she loved her  
father.  
"It's ok Karen, I know you love my father very much, but I am really  
worried about Toby. It is going to be terribly hard for him to not have a  
father." Karen just nodded her head and began to sob once again.

The death of Sarah's father had surprised everyone. Although the doctors  
had reassured them that he did not feel any pain, it was still difficult for  
the to accept that he was truly gone.  
Soon everyone had entered the church. Sarah went in and sat down in a pew.  
She tried to listen to all of there wonderful things everyone had to say about  
her father- all the good he had done for them while he lived and how much he  
would be missed, but the whole time she couldn't tear her gaze from her  
father's casket. Finally, the long and hard good byes were done. Sarah went  
to take one last glance at her father and said her thank yours and goodbyes.

After everything was done Karen walked up to her with Toby.

"Sarah I would appreciate it if you would come and stay with me and Toby  
for a while. I think it would be good for him to have you around right  
now."

"Yeah Karen, I will come over. I think it would be good for all of us  
right  
now," Sarah replied.

"Ok, I will see you then…Oh and Sarah, there are a few things I would  
like to talk to you about."

"All right, I will be there in a bit."

Karen left, yet Sarah couldn't pull herself from the grave. Her tears  
dropped into the dirt, leaving dark spots on the fresh grave.

She tried so hard to be strong for every one, when truly she was horribly  
torn apart inside. Life was becoming so meaningless to her...  
Eventually Sarah got up, wiped the tears away, and left to meet Karen.

"Hey Karen I am here! Where's Toby?"

"He's sleeping. Which is probably a good thing... But Sarah, dear, there  
were somethings I wanted to talk to you about that your father had been  
meaning to tell you. This will be difficult for you to hear... Please,  
sit."

"Ok," the brunette replied, confused. She sunk onto the couch, not  
bothering to smooth her dress.

"Sarah, there had been very important things your father had been meaning  
to talk to you about before he passed away. I know this will be hard for you  
to hear or understand, but before you get all angry I need you to just hear me  
out, please."

Sarah, becoming worried, just looked at Karen and nodded her head.

"Sarah your father had been meaning to tell you that you where adopted. He  
found you crying one night at the park- the one that you loved to play in so  
very much. Of course he did not just take you. He brought you to the police in  
hopes of finding your real parents. The police could not  
find your parents and had not heard of any missing child's reports  
recently. Your father volunteered to be a long term foster parent to you,  
instead of having you go from one orphanage to another. The police officer  
agreed and your father took you home. After a year of not  
being able to find your parents, he was given permission to adopt you.  
Everything was lovely until a few weeks ago, when a couple showed up at our  
door. They claimed to be your parents, Sarah. Your father naturally wanted  
evidence, but they could not produce any. They got into an argument and I  
called the police. I was worried about it getting out of control. Before they  
arrived, however, the couple vanish, as if by magic.  
So after that your father decided that he should tell you the truth, for  
fear  
that these people would find you and cause problems. Sarah, I understand this  
has to be hard for you to hear, but I recognized that you needed to know, even  
after your father's passing."

Sarah stared at her stepmother in utter disbeilife. She felt numb. Once that  
wore away, she felt pure betrayal and hatred.

"Wait, so what you're telling me is that my whole life was a lie?! "

Karen wore a pained expression. "No! It is nothing like that, sweetie. He  
still thought of you as a daughter, as his own."

"Karen, no. If he truly cared he wouldn't have lied to me all these  
years! I don't understand why he didn't just tell me!"

Sarah got off the couch and started to rush off. She needed to clear her  
head.

"Sarah wa…"

It was to late. Sarah was out the door already, and she didn't want to  
hear  
anything else Karen had to say. Today she had heard enough. Sarah  
thought it couldn't have gotten any worse after her father died. But he  
wasn't even her father! And what if these people that claimed to be her  
parents really were! Sarah wanted to know, nay, she needed to know.

All of a sudden two people appeared in front of  
her. Both looked like they were from the Renaissance Faire.

"Why hello, my dearest daughter," the lady said to her.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked dumbly. The only person she had ever seen  
appear like that was...

"I am Queen Athena, High Queen of the Underground".

"I am King Zaide, High King of the Underground".

Sarah stared at both of them, confused as hell.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. That would make me a princess, if what you are  
telling me is correct. I'm just Sarah..."

"That is correct Sarah, you are the Princess of the Underground. Now what  
do you say that you come with us and we will tell  
you what you so desperately want to know?"

"I learned a while ago that nothing is what is seems. How do I know you are  
not lying? And how could you leave me if you are telling the truth?!"

Zaide glanced from Sarah to Athena.

"Sarah the Underground was at a great war when you where born. T'was far  
too dangerous for a child to be there- especially a child of your standing.  
Sarah, we ached to visit you, but spy's were everywhere and we would not  
risk leading them to you."

The girl pondered this. "It sounds so true, but if I am from the  
Underground, would I not have magic? As I said, I'm just normal Sarah..."

This time Athena decided she would explain it to her.

" We had to take your powers, dear. You could have hurt yourself or the  
humans. Faes can sense power, and anything you gave if would alert them to  
your whereabouts. I mean, can't you feel it Sarah?  
Couldn't you sense something was different about you- that you were  
different from all the humans? I know you can feel the pull of magic and  
Faes. In this world, all that is believed to be false but you knew it was  
real. You knew it Sarah."

Sarah did feel that way. She knew that their Highnesses were right.

"But why is it when I went to the Underground, Jareth didn't know who I  
was- or anyone there for that matter".

"Jareth is a very good friend of ours. He knew who you were. So what do  
you say Sarah; will you come home with us"? Zaide said.

Sarah still had a bit of anticipation. She wasn't really sure, although  
she  
was curious.

"What if we send you somewhere more familiar? Like to the Labyrinth where  
you already have friends?"

Sarah pondered this offer. She knew Hoggle and that she could trust him, but  
what about Jareth? Wouldn't he hate her after defeating the  
Labyrinth and wasn't he evil? But still, what would it hurt to find out?

"Ok I will go with you as long as I can stay in the Labyrinth and get  
comfortable first."

"Ok, we can handle that," Athena said, smiling at her daughter lovingly.

Zaide took Sarah by the arm and transported them to the Underground. The  
world became fuzzy in Sarah's eyes, so she shut them tight. When the girl  
felt steady, she opened her emerald green eyes and looked around her. The room  
was a wreck... Of course, the Throne Room, she remembered. Then she saw him.  
Still tall and handsome, he had his black ruffled shirt with a pair of tight  
breeches and his favorite boots on. Of course, leather gloves adorned his  
hands. Sarah caught sight of the pendant that hung on his chest. She always  
wondered what it meant... and why he carried around the riding crop for that  
matter. She couldn't help but take in his features. "Wait, ok, Sarah get  
your head where it belongs," she said to herself silently. But she really  
did love his eyes. One being green and the other brown looked so mystical.  
Jareth looked at her studying him so he took a moment to study her himself.  
She still had long, gorgeous dark brown, almost ot he point of black, hair.  
Her green eyes entranced him. The black dress she was still wearing was cut  
just below her knees, so it showed her gorgeous legs. He could tell she had  
grown up since he had seen her last. Her breasts were proof that she had  
become a woman, an awkward teenager no longer. Finally he pulled his thoughts  
away from her beauty .

"Welcome home Princess."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very Big thanks to all of my readers and especially to my beta Wolf.at.Heart You did a great job and thank you so much for your help. I plan on trying to get the next chapter up as soon as possible please be patient, like most of you I am a very busy person. If you have anything you would like me to fix or any ideas for the next chapter please do let me know.

Thank again,

Elaine


End file.
